Celestial Cycles
The Planetary Cycle Demons, undead, ghosts, spirits, and accursed are weaker during the day than at night. At midday, they are at their weakest, and at midnight, they are at their strongest. The Lunar Cycle Magic is greatly effected by the lunar cycle. Compared to magic cast during the day, magic cast during the night is subject to the moon's phase. The lunar cycle is divided into eight phases: * New moon (there is no magic) * Waxing crescent (magic is weaker) * First quarter (magic is unaffected) * Waxing gibbous (magic is stronger) * Full moon (magic is much stronger) * Waning gibbous (magic is stronger) * Last quarter (magic is unaffected) * Waning crescent (magic is weaker) Magical beings are also affected by the cycle the same way. Monsters are at their strongest during the full moon. Werewolves in particular transform during a full moon. The Solar Cycle The border with other realms is affected by the solar cycle. * During the summer, the border with the Spirit Realm strengthens. During the summer solstice, the border with the Spirit Realm is at its strongest, preventing spirits from crossing over. Protective wards and enchantments are also at their strongest. * During the winter, the border with the Spirit Realm weakens. During the winter solstice, the border is at its weakest, causing spirits and ghosts to wander into the lands of the living. Protective wards and enchantments are also at their weakest. * During the equinoxes, travel to other planes is possible. Celestial Events * During lunar eclipses, the dead cannot cross over into the realm of the living, causing temporary immortality for all living beings. * During solar eclipses, also known as blood moons, all demons, accursed, ghosts, spirits, and undead become immensely more powerful. * During celestial convergence, the planes all line up with one another, causing them to overlap and making travel between them possible. * While it is merely hypothetical, it is believed that comets and asteroids are prophetic omens of ill or fortune to follow. The Calamities The Calamities are a series of prophesied celestial events that spell widespread devastation. * The Hour of Wolves: the Wild Hunt enters the world. * The First Calamity: the Soul of the Harvest, also known as the Soul of Famine, enters Varden, bringing widespread blight and famine. * The Second Calamity: the Soul of the Plague enters Varden, bringing disease and malady. * The Third Calamity: the Soul of War enters Varden, bringing chaos and strife. * The Awakening: the behemoths return to the world, bringing mist and storms in their titanic wakes. * The Eclipse: the Exile returns to the world, causing a lasting solar eclipse that bathes the world in the golden light of twilight and preventing the souls of the dead from leaving the realm of the living. * The Eternal Night: the sun sets, never to rise again. The border between Varden and the Spirit Realm is broken, causing spirits and ghosts to cross over. The full moon persists without waning. Mist and snow blanket the world. The Soul of Death and the Soul of Winter enter the world. Trivia * The planetary cycle, lunar cycle, solar cycle, and celestial events can overlap with another, causing their effects to occur in tandem. During a full blood moon at night on the winter solstice, spirits and monsters are at their most powerful.